


Sudore

by frymyrisole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frymyrisole/pseuds/frymyrisole
Summary: Shoyou is fooled into wearing booty shorts. It's a hot summer day on the beach, and desire runs free along with Oikawa's dirty mind.Contribution for #sweatyshoyoweek on twt!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 354





	Sudore

**Author's Note:**

> ☆⌒(≧▽° )

Beach Shorts

#sweatyshouyoweek

"Will this _really_ make me play better Oikawa-san?" Shoyou muttered.

Oikawa snaps his eyes up from where it hyper focused, on Shoyou's nimble fingers tugging on the pale tosca shorts uncomfortably when it snags, on the way it falls just a little to low on Shoyou's hips, and the prominent curve of his ass contained only by the thin fabric.

"Oh for sure, for sure," He says hoarsely. "Scientifically proven. As valid as the aliens on Mars. Ten out of ten, reduce in...air...friction."

"Really?" Shoyou wrinkles his nose. "I guess that makes sense. How come you never wear them then?"

"Who me?" Oikawa grins. "Nah. I want to at least give you a semblance of a chance at beating me."

Shoyou's eyes alight the way it always does when one mentions volleyball, and it never fails to make the hairs in his arm stand up in anticipation. "You're on! Loser buys dinner!"

They play intensely well over the afternoon. Shoyou, he knows, because the man refuses to lose even on a casual game of beach volleyball. Oikawa? Because he would very much like to drag on the opportunity of seeing Shoyou in those booty shorts as _long_ as possible.

He's sweaty now, they both are. Every once in a while when Shoyou focuses on looking at the ball, his eyes tracking the trajectory, Oikawa focuses instead on his ass. He pats himself on the back. Shoyou's butt looks round, rounder than usual, and all he wanted to do was squeeze them with his hands, rumple the tosca shorts, and take a bit-

"I got it!" Shoyou shouts when the ball falls over to his side. He dives without hesitation, the ball flies up, and Oikawa completes the set with a smash. The stranges they've roped into playing groan in dismay. Shoyou whoops as he scrambles up, and holds his hand up to give him a high five.

Oikawa indulges him, even when Shoyou's palms are sweaty with sand stuck on them. Sand. Sweat. Oh. Oikawa peers behind Shoyou and yup. There's sand sticking on the back of his thigh too. Oikawa clenched his fist.

He wants. To lick them. He knows on the back of his mind that's fucking stupid and unhygienic but goddamit sometimes a man has needs. And Oikawa needs to _touch_ Shoyou right now. All over.

The strangers wave them both a goodbye thanking them for the game. They've probably given their names, but the only name in his mind is Shoyou, Hinata, Hinata Shoyou, No Longer Chibi, and Shortie Pie.

Shoyou stretches his arm and sighs, showing off his stomach as his shirt ride up. Oikawa wonders if there's sand stuck in between his abs too. "That was a nice game huh, Oikawa-san?"

"Mhm." More like nice _body._

"You scored more points than me though," Shoyou pouts. "I guess I'll buy dinner. But nothing expensive! The new Jump comes out tomorrow!"

"The things I do for you," Oikawa sighs. "Fine. Let's go."

"Ah wait, can we clean up for a bit?" Shoyou points to the outdoor shower the beach installs. "For some reason I've got more sand stuck to me than usual?"

"Oh no way?" Oikawa's mind screams. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure!"

They run over to the shower, eager to wash themselves off. Well, Shoyou is. Oikawa is content running just a step slower so he could see the sweat running on Shoyou's back. He too wants to lick Shoyou there. It's debauch really what Shoyou has derailed him into. A desperate, thirsty, _thirsty_ man.

Shoyou arrives first and politely waits until Oikawa steps beside him. He shrugs off his shirt and fiddles with the knobs until cool water trickles out. It's a smaller stream than any of them thought. Shoyou bites his lip. "Sorry Oikawa-san. Do you wanna go first?"

"Nah." He shrugs, as if to say _what can you do_ but really it translates directly to _oh please get wet._

Shoyou closes his eyes running his face under the water. Oikawa's gaze lingers from Shoyou's small nose, down to his wet pink lips, chasing the water as it slides on to Shoyou's chest. His nipple hardens from the cold water. The booty shorts wets, making them unimaginably tighter and sticking it even more to Shoyou's tan skin.

Oikawa takes a deep breath. He is only human after all. Allow him this one moment of weakness. He steps closer to Shoyou, pressing against his bare back.

Shoyou startles, and Oikawa sets his hands on his waist comfortingly. "It's just me. Sorry, I wanted to...wash up to."

"O-oh. Okay!"

Shoyou's muscle ripple as his hands run over his hair, shaking his soft orange tuft. Oikawa presses closer, until his chest meets Shoyou's wet bare back.

"O-Oikawa-san?"

"Sorry, the water stream is too small." Oikawa murmurs right next to his ear. Shoyou's ears redden, and Oikawa hides a smirk to Shoyou's hair.

"R-right. Go ahead…" Shoyou's voice cracked in the middle.

Something deep inside him purrs. "Shoyou, you missed a few spots."

"Huh?"

"Let me." He murmurs, and then trails his hand down, brushing past Shoyou's lower back, down to his wet shorts, until they settle on the back of Shoyou's thick thighs. They do indeed, save lives.

Shoyou jumps. "O-oikawa-san?!"

"Shh," Oikawa smiles. "I'll take care of you."

There was sand still stuck to Shoyou's thighs, the granules rough, a contrast to Shoyou's skin. Still he takes his time running his hand up and down Shoyou's thigh, over and over.

He feels Shoyou shiver under him, and he sees his knees wobbling. Oh. Oikawa grasped Shoyou's thigh tightly. "Shoyou?"

"Mn?" Shoyou whimpers.

Oikawa tucks his head on his shoulder, smiling when he sees the redness on Shoyou's cheeks. "Can I?"

"B-but," Shoyou chokes as Oikawa's hand wanders to his ass once more. "We're in public!"

"Everyone's gone home. We're tucked behind the large rocks. I'm," Oikawa bites the lobe of Shoyou's ear. Shoyou moans, one of his arms circling back to tug him close. "The only one who gets to see you like this."

"Okay," Shoyou pants, grinding back to him. "Okay. I want...I want…!"

"Yeah," Oikawa moans. "I know shortie pie. I know." He runs his hand freely now, to Shoyou's flat stomach, and up to his pecs. He squeezes them on his hand, tweaking Shoyou's nipples while he's there.

Shoyou bucks his chest up to it, whimpering. "Mm...Oikawa-san…"

"Fuck," He curses. "I can't...can I?"

"Anything," Shoyou chokes out. "You can do whatever you want, as long as you touch me!" He laughs, his hand covering Oikawa's and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Always," Oikawa sighs out. "Always."

Oikawa pulls away just to fiddle with his own shorts, tugging them down. His hard cock bobs free, and he gives it the tug it desperately needs. He presses up against Shoyou again, moaning when his cock nestles against Shoyou's wet shorts.

"Shoyou...Shoyou…" He says over and over as he grinds to the smaller man in front of him. His hand gripped Shoyou's waist in desperate pleasure.

"Oikawa-san!" Shoyou sighs back, grinding his round ass back to Oikawa's cock. "Please…"

Shoyou tugged his shorts down, just enough for the head of his leaking cock to peek through. "Look...look what you did to me…" Shoyou grins cheekily. "I guess we're both perverts."

Oikawa grins. "Utter degenerates."

His hand snakes down and tugs Shoyou's shorts down roughly. Shoyou gasped as the water fully runned over him. Oikawa grinds forward, finally meeting skin against skin. Shoyou grinds back, sighing.

Shoyou lets his own hand wander, tugging his hard cock, the water easing the glide of his tight fist. Oikawa's mouth waters as he grabs Shoyou's bare ass. The tosca shorts was still tangled on Shoyou's thigh, somehow making this look even more perverted than if they were both bare.

He pries Shoyou's round ass apart, couldn't resist giving it a good squeeze, and finally tucks his cock between the soft valley. They both moan in unison, Shoyou's arm tightened on his neck.

"Yes! Just-like that!"

Oikawa grinds forward, relishing in the tightness of Shoyou's ass. He's far from caring if the sounds of their moan would reach the people above them, or if a wandering beach goer would see them. All he wants is to lose himself to Shoyou, and Shoyou to him.

The skin of their thighs slaps against one another as Oikawa speeds up, his hand all but making Shoyou's body plye to his will and pleasure. He presses a wet kiss over and over on Shoyou's bare neck, drinking in Shoyou's moan.

"O-Oikawa-san!" He whines. "Harder!"

Oikawa tilts Shoyou's head to meet his, and devours him. His lips were as soft as they looked. The water running over their faces was cool and fresh. He'd gotten a few mouthfuls when his tongue sneaked out to pry Shoyou's lips open. Spit, water, sweat. None of them had enough mind to differentiate one from the other.

It was sloppy, and messy, and Oikawa wouldn't have it any other way. He grabs on to Shoyou's chest, rocking his hips faster and harder, nearly shoving Shoyou over if he didn't grip him tight enough to bruise.

His cock slips over and over, down to Shoyou's ass and even to his lower back. He's close, he can feel it. So is Shoyou. So he shoves Shoyou's hand on his own cock away, and tells him to grab onto the shower.

Shoyou shakily obeys, looking back at him as he all but bends over. His eyelash wet, droplets of water dripping down his cheeks. "Like this?"

"Perfect." Oikawa breathes. Slowly he walks forward, tug Shoyou's thigh together until they're barely apart, and shoves his cock between them.

Shoyou gasped, grasping the concrete pillar in front of him. "Oikawa-"

"Yeah, just like this Shoyou…" Oikawa moans. His cock grinds against Shoyou's own cock, and he reaches forward and curls a fist over them. "You're so good to me...so good…"

Shoyou screams, grasping Oikawa's hand in desperation as he fucks himself forward. "I'm-I'm close!"

Oikawa grunts, pulling back until his head snags against Shoyou's balls, and shoves between those tan thighs once more. Shoyou curls back to him, and moans as he releases. Strips of white cum cover Oikawa's hand, most of them landing on Shoyou's chest, and even on the outdoor shower.

Oikawa grasped Shoyou's shaky thighs once more, fucks into him rough and fast, until he's coming with a moan pressed into Shoyou's collar bone. His cum stains Shoyou's shorts and thighs, and he tries to burn the image in his mind.

But then Shoyou turns around, a bright smile on his face, and Oikawa smiles back helplessly. No image could ever compete with sunshine incarnate after all.

He presses a kiss to Shoyou, fond, appreciative, and sighs when Shoyou snuggles against him. Then Shoyou glances at himself and winces.

"How am I supposed to go home now?"

"I'll wash it off," Oikawa says, feeling a bit guilty. "No-I'll run to the souvenir shop and buy you new shorts!"

Shoyou laughs, tugging him back until the water runs down on them once more. Washing away their dirty little secret. "I've got a better idea."

"Yeah?"

Shoyou tugs Oikawa's shorts and smiles. "Gimme yours."

"Wha-"

"I know you gave me booty shorts on purpose," Shoyou whispered. "I played along. Now face the consequences of your actions you...you seductor!"

Oikawa gasped dramatically. "The audacity! Why, I remember _someone_ moaning about my dick just a second ago!"

"That was then," Shoyou pouts. "This is now. No way I'm walking home with cum stained shorts."

Oikawa wilts. "Can't I at least buy a new one first?"

"Nope." Shoyou says with a pop. "Now hand them over!" He grins, tugging Oikawa's shorts.

Oikawa whines, relinquishing them. "Okay okay! Don't stretch the rubber!"

They walk back together, Shoyou with a skip to his step. Oikawa, this time a step behind from how uncomfortable he is. He tugs the tight short as it snags and wails. "No more booty shorts, no more! I'm a changed man!"

Shoyou glances back at him, his cheeky grin endearing as it's backed by the sunset. "Not even in the bedroom?"

Oikawa stops in his tracks. Shoyou laughs, whirling around to run and leave him in his dust. "Race you home!"

"No!" Oikawa screams, nearly crumpling down on the sidewalk, eyes and whispers be damned. "Not like this!"

Shoyou waves as he runs backwards. "Loser buys beer!"

Oikawa sighs, smiles helplessly, and runs forward, because even though he knows he won't win, he will always long to meet Shoyou halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> @frymyrisole


End file.
